La Folle Epopée de Nino
by Rin Relative
Summary: Kdo pour Noël ! Le yaoïyuri est sousentendu et seulement détectable par les perverses... Une journée dans la vie de Nino. Romance NinoJaffar, fic en deux parties.
1. Première Partie : POV Nino

**La Folle Epopée de Nino**

By Ma-chan

**GENRE** : K-do pour Noël (il en fallait bien un comem'), dédié à un copain qui se reconnaîtra s'il vient pointer le bout de son nez dans mes fics (t'as intérêt à la reviewer celle-la ! ! ! Sinon j'te mors ! ! !) Petite fic en deux parties, soit deux POV.

**WARNINGS** : Euh… Yaoï et yuri sous-entendu, c'est-à-dire faut avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé que moi pour le voir… Enfin je vais essayer ! ! !-.- ; ; ; (c'est pas gagné…)

Et je ne m'occupe pas du soutien Jaffar/Nino…

**AUTRES NOTES** : Je me suis efforcée de ne pas faire des persos trop OOC… Et vous aurez (peut-être) droit à la deuxième partie… Disons, pour le Nouvel An… Si vous êtes sages ! ! Et si j'ai des review ! ! ! (qui a dit '_ça, c'est beaucoup moins sûr'_ ? J'vais te taper Raven, j'te préviens ! ! !

_Raven : Hé ! ! ! C'était même pas moi ! ! ! Engueule Legault plutôt ! ! ! _)

Bonne lecture ! ! ! Et un gros merci à Lord Ma-koto pour me soutenir encore et toujours ! ! ! 

**PREMIERE PARTIE : POV Nino.**

Nino sortit de la tente de Merlinus, les bras chargés de potions, d'armes et de bâtons divers qu'elle devait distribuer aux membres de la petite armée. Le marchand lui avait donné une liste des personnes auxquelles elle devait remettre le nouvel équipement. Heureusement qu'Erk lui avait appris à lire la semaine passée !

Le premier nom était Matthew, qui risquait fort d'être en pénurie de fer léger d'ici peu… Qu'a cela ne tienne ! Nino était là pour ça ! Elle accomplirait vaillamment sa mission de coursier ! Mais… Où pouvait bien avoir disparu le voleur ?

Nino réfléchit intensément quelques instant, mâchouillant une de ses mèches vertes. Hum… Sans doutes était-il perché sur un arbre, occupé à ruminer ses pensées négatives (et ses souvenirs de Leila, mais ça Nino ne savait pas trop quoi en dire). Puis la jeune mage aperçut Guy courir vers une extrémité du camp. Oui ! C'était ça l'idée ! Partout où le myrmidon allait, son compagnon de tente se trouvait également ! Aussi mathématiquement que 1 et 1 font 2 ! 1

Nino se mit à courir derrière Guy, manquant de peu de renverser Renault qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il eut l'air outré, mais elle passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu… Elle lui présenterait des excuses plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'objectif était de Ne Pas Laisser Guy S'éloigner Hors De Vue ! En parlant de vue, ça lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisé Jaffar dans le camp…

Guy s'arrêta dans une carrière non loin de là, et la Mage se cacha derrière un rocher sans trop savoir pourquoi… Le myrmidon regarda à droite et à gauche, semblant attendre quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas… 2 Enfin, la silhouette de Karel, le Démon de L'Epée, se rapprocha d'eux. Guy eut l'air soulagé.

- « Maître ! J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié notre entraînement quotidien ! »

- « … Idiot. »

- « Maître ? »

Guy semblait trop abasourdi par la froideur du ton pour relever l'insulte.

« On t'a suivit. Apprend à être plus prudent. Montre-toi ! » ordonna-t-il à Nino.

Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de désobéir au bretteur qui la terrifiait et sortit de sa cachette.

- « Que viens-tu faire ici ? » lui demanda Karel, toujours aussi aimablement.

- « Je… Je cherchais Matthew ! Je devais lui donner un nouveau fer léger ! » répondit courageusement Nino.

- « Il n'est pas ici. » rétorqua le bretteur d'un ton dur, n'appréciant apparemment pas la présence de la jeune fille.

- « Attend ! » intervint Guy.

« Si tu veux, confie-le-moi ! Comme je partage ma tente avec Matthew, je le lui donnerai… »

- « Oui ! Merci beaucoup, Guy ! »

- « De… de rien ! » balbutia le myrmidon, se surprenant à rougir.

- « Pars maintenant, » le coupa glacialement Karel.

« Ou je te tue. »

- « Maî… Maître Karel ! » protesta Guy.

Nino, elle, n'osa pas protester et prit ses jambes à son cou, ne s'arrêtant pour souffler qu'une fois que les deux épéistes avaient largement disparus de son champ de vision. Elle calma les battements fous de son cœur et barra de sa liste le nom de Matthew. Qui restait-il ? Raven, Wil, Rath, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Priscilla, Canas et Dart. Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher si elle voulait finir avant que les trois Lords et le/la mystérieux/se Tacticien/ne décident de partir… Nino décida de mettre Raven de côté –elle ne savait pas où il était et n'aimait pas trop le mercenaire bourru qui hurlait pour un oui ou un non- et partit à la recherche des Lords, son chargement vacillant dans ses bras…

Lyn l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui demanda de transmettre les remerciements de Florina à Merlinus, la dernière lance que lui avait envoyé le marchand lui seyant à merveille. Quand Nino lui demanda des nouvelles de la cavalière pégase, Lyn rougit et bafouilla quelque peu, ce qui fit beaucoup rire sous cape la jeune mage. Bon, au tour des deux suivants maintenant !

Eliwood et Hector étudiaient une carte quand Nino pénétra dans la tente des Lords. Le Tacticien 3 était avec eux, et inclina simplement la tête en guise de salut quand Nino lança un « Bonjour ! » retentissant à la cantonade, alors qu'Eliwood répondit à son salut par un doux sourire et qu'Hector bougonnait quelque chose d'intelligible. Même si Nino appréciait énormément Eliwood pour sa douceur et ses bonnes manières, elle n'osa pas rester trop longtemps par crainte de le déranger et partit rapidement à la recherche du destinataire suivant…

- « Eh bien, Nino ? Tu m'as l'air drôlement chargée !'

C'était Wil.

- « Ha ! Tu tombes bien, Wil ! J'ai un arc-acier pour toi et un arc long pour Rath ! »

L'archer eut l'air flatté d'être chargé de la commission.

- « OK ! Je m'en occupe ! Besoin d'autre chose ? »

- « Tu n'aurais pas vu Raven, Canas, Priscilla et Dart ? Et… Jaffar ? » demanda la jeune mage.

- « Je crois savoir où sont Raven et Dart, mais je n'ai pas vu Jaffar… Je croyais que tu savais où il était ? »

- « Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… »

Sensible au changement de ton, Wil préféra détourner la conversation.

- « Et si je te donnais un coup de main ? Ca ira plus vite et en plus ça sera moins lourd… » ajouta-t-il en voyant la mage crouler sous le poids des équipements.

- « Je veux bien ! » accepta gracieusement Nino.

Wil la mena jusqu'à Raven, qui discutait tranquillement avec Lucius tandis que ce dernier démêlait ses longs cheveux blonds avec moult grimaces. 4 Nino crut un instant que Raven allait décapiter Wil aussi sec quand ce dernier entra sans prévenir pour déposer l'épée-argent sur le lit, mais le moine retint le mercenaire et échangea quelques politesses avant que l'archer ne parte avec Nino à la recherche de Dart. Le moine se remit à sa pénible tâche… Pour se faire arracher la brosse des mains par Raven, excédé par ses gémissements plaintifs à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un nœud. Soupirant, le mercenaire se mit en devoir de peigner la chevelure de son ami…5

- « Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » s'écria Wil, fier de lui-même.

Nino ne répondit rien, encore abasourdie de l'aplomb de l'archer.

Ils marchaient côte à côte à la recherche de Dart, qui selon Wil traînait aux alentours de Lowen et Rebecca, c'est-à-dire de la cuisine.

- « Attend ! »

Wil pila net, à la grande surprise de Nino, et regarda fixement vers sa droite.

- « C'est Rath là-bas ! HE ! RATH ! PAR ICI ! »

Malgré la distance, le nomade semblait l'avoir entendu puisqu'il se détourna de son itinéraire premier pour venir vers eux, son cheval sur les talons et son arc à la main.

- « Rath ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Jaffar, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Nino.

- « … Non. »

- « Dommage… » soupira Wil.

- « … Il est peut-être partit faire le tour du camp, » répondit le nomade.

- « Comment ça ? » reprit l'archer.

- « Il le fait tous les matins. »

- « Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune mage.

- « Laisse-nous les équipements, on va les distribuer ! » proposa gaiement Wil.

« Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, Rath… ? »

Le nomade inclina la tête en signe de dénégation, et l'archer afficha un grand sourire.

- « Vas-y Nino ! Cour à la recherche de ton prince charmant ! Nous on s'occupe du reste ! »

- « Mais… »

Wil poussa Nino dans la direction présumée de Jaffar sans se préoccuper du teint rouge brique qu'avait prit la jeune fille et partit en rigolant, accompagné de Rath et de sa monture.

Laissée seule face à elle-même, Nino respira un bon coup et attendit que le rouge quitte ses joues avant de suivre le conseil de l'archer et de partir explorer les alentours.

**A suivre…**

1 : Idée de mon frangin… J'ai repris texto sa phrase d'ailleurs…

2 : Une rencontre amoureuse ? Et nan, tout faux ! ! !

3 : J'en parlerai au masculin, ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde je crois… Nan ? Bon ben surtout pour moi alors…

4 : Quoi ? Comment ça y grimace pas Lucius ? Mais si mais si j'vous assure ! ! !

5 : KAWAI ! ! ! Nan vous trouvez pas ?… … Ah bon ?

Alors, ça vous à plu ? Nan, pas à toi Rav', je sais…

Raven : Mais j'ai rien dit !

Ma-chan : M'en fous, chuis devin ! ! !

Harken : ? ? ? C'est vrai ? ? ?O.O

Raven : J'y crois paaaaaas…

Hector : Keskyl est naïf…

Harken : C'est quoi cette conspiration ?TT.TT

Rath :…

Ma-chan : Gentil garçon !

Wil : Pourquoi tu me complimentes jamais moi ?

Ma-chan : Bein t'as pas de cheval…

Sain : Et moi alors, gracieuse beauté ?Raven : beurk ! ! !

Baam ! ! ! ça c'est une Ma-chan qu'a pas apprécié le compliment- de Raven, hein !

Sain : J'apparais jamais dans tes parties de notes ! ! !TT.TT

Nino : Mais il est où Jaffar ? Il est où ?

Jaffar à Karel : Comment ktu cause à Nino toi ?

Karel : … J'vais tous les éventrer…

Legault : Au moins ça mettra fin à ces notes… Si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! ! !.

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit… Ca vous à plus ? Nan ? Bah tant pis, une ch'tite review comem ? Pour avoir la suite ? Chuis trop paresseuse,Raven : Je confirme…

Ma-chan : Mais t'as fini de pouiller mes notes ? pas de review rien du tout ! ! !

Hein ? Le rapport avec Noël ? 'Tendez, j'vais trouver…Laissez-moi juste un ch'tit peu de temps…


	2. Seconde Partie : POV Jaffar

**La Folle Epopée de Nino**

By Ma-chan

**GENRE** : K-do pour Nouvel An cette fois ! ! (z'avez vu j'ai réussi à temp ! ! ! Pas mal nan ? Ca mérite bien une petite review ça ! ! !), dédié à un copain qui se reconnaîtra s'il vient pointer le bout de son nez dans mes fics (Quoi tu l'as toujours pas reviewée ? J'vais te mordre moi ! ! !è.é) Petite fic en deux parties, soit deux POV.

**WARNINGS** : Euh… Yaoï et yuri sous-entendu, c'est-à-dire faut avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé que moi pour le voir… Enfin je vais essayer ! ! !-.- ; ; ; (c'est pas gagné…)

Et je ne m'occupe pas du soutien Jaffar/Nino… Et Jaffar passe son temps à courir dans ce chapitre ! ! Et… Les persos sont un peu OOC… Je fais de mon mieux quoi…

**AUTRES NOTES** : 'a y est zai fini ! ! ! ! Review please… ? Oui je sais je l'ai déjà demandé 3 lignes haut… Deux fois valent mieux qu'une ne ? Oh, pi… Mais bien sûr qu'y pense Jaffar ! ! ! Nan, c'est juste au cas où… Ah, pi chapitre un peu moins drôle que le précédent (avec Jaff', forcément…-.- ; ; ;)

Bonne lecture ! ! ! Et plein de poutous à Lord Ma-koto sans qui personne n'aurait jamais eu de suite ! ! ! Vous pouvez la remercier, vraiment… Chapitre rien que pour toi ! ! ! Ca te fais plaisir ? 

**SECONDE PARTIE : POV Jaffar.**

**-(TROP) TOT DANS LA MATINEE… A L'AUBE QUOI…-**

Jaffar fut réveillé par un hurlement strident qui s'abattit sur ses tympans telle la foudre sur le pommier de mon voisin… Ou Sain sur une jolie fille, si vous préférez. 

L'assassin grogna et décida de sortir du lit. Celui de Legault, avec qui il partageait sa tente, était vide et défait. Il l'avait vaguement entendu se lever au milieu de la nuit… Voilà donc où il était partit (1). Le voleur tournait bien souvent autour d'un certain cavalier wyvern ces derniers temps… Peut-être venait-il enfin de convaincre Guy d'échanger de tente avec lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit…

Jaffar sortit du camp pour faire son inspection matinale.

Tout semblait normal : personne ne s'était levé plus tôt qu'a l'ordinaire malgré le hurlement bestial probablement poussé par Heath ou Guy… Rectification, par Guy vu que ce dernier courrait de toute le vitesse de ses jambes en direction de la tente du Tacticien. Sans doute Legault allait-il enfin avoir l'échange auquel il aspirait tant… D'un autre côté, depuis que l'assassin connaissait le voleur, il avait remarqué que ce dernier, à force d'habiles manipulations, avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait… A priori, cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le camp commençait juste à s'animer : Lowen, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, commençait à préparer de quoi nourrir tout le petit monde. Eliwood et Hector occupaient leur tour de garde en discutant gentiment (2). C'était la seule fois où l'assassin avait vu le Lord (3) à la hache (4) cesser d'être bougon et rire de bon cœur… Kent étrillait sa monture et le cheval de Rath était déjà parti avec son cavalier… Ce qui indiquait que l'assassin était vraiment en retard, car d'habitude il était le premier debout- avec le nomade.

Comme tout semblait en ordre malgré son retard, Jaffar revint sur ses pas et entrouvrit délicatement le pan de toile qui fermait la tente de Nino et Rebecca. La jeune mage dormait paisiblement, la tête enfouie dans un énorme oreiller de plumes (5) 100 garanti. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et se blottit encore plus confortablement sous les couvertures… Bon. Au moins elle n'avait pas fait tomber les draps cette fois (6)… Admirant la paisible vision, Jaffar commença à partir dans ses souvenirs… La première fois qu'il avait vu Nino… Quand il avait reçu l'ordre de l'assassiner… Et quand il avait décidé de trahir le Black Fang pour partir avec elle.

Jaffar sentit d'un seul coup le sang envahir ses joues et laissa retomber le pan de tissu. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer ses mains sur son visage ou se regarder dans une des flaques causée par le précédente averse pour se savoir d'une jolie couleur rouge avoisinant le pivoine. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade !

Inquiet, l'assassin décida malgré tout de faire le tour des environs (7). Après tout, comment pourrait-il protéger Nino s'il y avait une attaque-surprise du Black Fang ? Autant repérer la menace avant qu'elle ne les atteigne !

Il partit en direction des monts environnants.

**-FIN DE MATINEE-**

Jaffar était rentré depuis un bon bout de temps et astiquait son fer létal dans un coin quand Eliwood se dirigea vers lui.

- « Excuse-moi… Tu n'aurais pas vu…euh… » (8)

Et voilà. C'était certainement pour un certain voleur de sa connaissance…

- « Si tu cherches Legault, il est sûrement dans la tente d'Heath… » (9)

- « Ah ? Merci… Il faudra l'avertir lui aussi… »

- « L'avertir de quoi ? »

Le ton était devenu aussi tranchant que ses lames.  
Jaffar n'aimait pas du tout ça…

Eliwood hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots… L'assassin le pressa, inquiet même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître…

- « L'avertir de quoi ? »

- « Eh bien… Nino à disparu. »

La sentence s'abattit tel un couperet sur la gorge d'un condamné.

- « Nino… Quoi ? ! Comment ? »

- « Elle distribuait des armes ce matin… Quand elle est passée en donner à Hector et moi ce matin, il en restait encore pour Priscilla je crois… Hé ! Jaffar ! Attend ! »

Trop tard. Sans un mot, l'assassin s'était précipité en direction de la tente de la guérisseuse en se maudissant intérieurement… Il aurait dû être près d'elle ! Il aurait dû la protéger ! Et si le Black Fang…(10)

Priscilla n'avait pas vu Nino… Apparemment, Wil et Rath s'étaient chargés de la comission, mais elle ne savait pas où ils étaient ensuite passés… Jaffar suivit le conseil de la guérisseuse et alla interroger Merlinus pour récupérer le contenu de la liste de Nino et demander aux derniers qui l'avaient vus par où elle était partie… Petit problème : Merlinus avait un trou, un gros trou, que dis-je, un gouffre, de mémoire (11). Mémoire qui lui revint aussitôt dès que Jaffar dégaina l'un fer létal… En faite, le marchant avait aussitôt récité par cœur la fameuse liste…

Après moult interrogatoires, Jaffar tomba finalement sur Raven, le dernier à avoir vu Nino après les introuvables Rath et Wil.

Le mercenaire grogna et murmura des propos quasi incompréhensibles en réponse aux questions de Jaffar qu'il toisait d'un regard soupçonneux. Les deux ne s'étaient jamais très entendus… Raven se méfiait de lui et Jaffar ne trouvait aucun intérêt en compagnie de l'autre(12). Après un bon quart d'heure perdu à décrypter les réponses du mercenaire, Jaffar conclut que Wil et Nino étaient partis à la recherche de Dart ensembles.

Il pesta intérieurement et retraversa le camp en courant vers les cuisines… Où Rebecca faisait avaler ses nouvelles recettes au pirate. Jaffar atterrit directement sur la table histoire d'attirer leur attention et de ne pas perdre de temps à attendre qu'ils finissent leur repas familial, et Dart lui hurla dans les oreilles que non, il n'avait pas vu Nino, mais que Rath et Wil étaient partis tous les deux dans la prairie où le nomade s'entraînait le matin même.

Et Jaffar se retrouva encore une fois à courir comme un fou à une autre extrémité du camp…

L'assassin avançait précautionneusement entre les derniers arbres qui bordaient la prairie…

Scroutchscroutchscroutchscroutch… 

Un bruit de pas étrange…

-« Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Une voix…

BOUM ! ! !

…

… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

Un spectacle étonnant s'offrait à la vue de Jaffar…

Un Wil étendu par terre et se frottant le coude sur lequel il était manifestement tombé, et un Rath qui rattrapait son cheval avec un sourire au coin des lèvres…

- « Ouille… »

- « Tu y étais presque. Ca va ? »

- « Vouivoui… »

- « … Recommence. »

Jaffar avança encore, et le nomade, conscient de sa présence, banda son arc.

Imperturbable, l'assassin qui en avait déjà vu d'autres lui passa royalement sous le nez et se dirigea vers Wil. Ce dernier eut l'air ravi de le voir.

- « Ah, Jaffar ! Alors Nino t'as trouvé finalement ! Elle était très inquiète pour toi tu sais ? »

- « Où est Nino ? »

- « Hein ? »

Wil semblait tomber des nues.

- « Où est Nino ? »

Jaffar, furieux, agrippa l'archer par le col et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Abasourdi, Wil n'osait plus rien dire.

- « Où est-elle ? Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu ce matin ! Dis-moi OU ELLE EST ! »(13)

Sans se départir de son calme, Rath intervint, essayant de le faire lâcher prise :

- « Elle est partie à ta recherche, faire le tour comme toi chaque matins. Elle se dirigeait vers les monts à l'est. »

Sans un mot, Jaffar laissa tomber (littéralement) Wil et courut (14) dans la direction indiquée par le nomade, passant devant la moitié du camp ébahi qui étaient eux aussi partis à la recherche de Rath et Wil et avaient bien entendu assisté à toute la scène…

**-SOIR-**

« Nino ! Nino ! NIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. La nuit commençait à tomber, et l'assassin voyait au loin briller les torches des sauveteurs improvisés qui passaient comme lui la zone au peigne fin… Mais toujours pas de Nino. Où était-elle ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Non… Jaffar préférait ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser tout court. Juste chercher…

….

….

…. Et trouver.

- « Jaffar ? … Ici ! Par ici ! »

La voix venait de sa droite, faiblement… Il se précipita dans cette direction. Une faille…

- « Jaffar ! Par ici ! »

En contrebas… Nino ? Mais dans quel état ?

Luttant contre la panique, Jaffar descendit rapidement. La faille était profonde, mais en scrutant l'obscurité avec ses yeux habitués a la pénombre, l'assassin aperçut une corniche sur laquelle était assise la jeune mage. Il sauta à côté d'elle, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Jaffar ! Jaffar, c'est vraiment toi ! J'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin… »

Dans sa panique, elle en oubliait de le vouvoyer comme elle le faisait d'habitude… C'était mieux.

Hein ? Pourquoi il remarquait ça ? C'était vraiment pas le moment… En plus Nino était glacée… Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, la rassurer, calmer les sanglots qui naissaient dans la gorge de la jeune Mage.

Quand elle se fut calmée, Jaffar lui demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? »

- « J'ai glissé à cause de la pluie… Si seulement j'avais fais plus attention, je suis déso… »

- « Tu peux marcher ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- « Ma cheville… »(15)

L'assassin palpa soigneusement ladite cheville. Oulah… Il vaudrait mieux aller voir un guérisseur… Il déchira sa cape, confectionnant un bandage autour du pied pour l'empêcher de bouger(16).

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Nino, qui s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il la laisse sur place, vu qu'elle n'était qu'un handicap désormais…

Jaffar tâtonna la paroi à la recherche de prises. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'accroupit, lui présentant son dos.

- « On grimpe. »

- « Quoi ? ! »

L'ascension fut bien plus difficile que la descente, avec Nino sur le dos qui l'étranglait à moitié même si elle faisait le maximum pour ne pas le gêner, qui pesait son poids, pas très lourd mais quand même, et les prises qui s'effritaient sous ses doigts. Un faux mouvements et ils étaient tous deux projetés dans le vide…

Ils atteignirent finalement le sommet de la faille, et l'assassin déposa précautionneusement sa protégée sur un rocher pour reprendre son souffle…

- « Regarde, Jaffar… »

- « ? »

- « Il neige ! »

Dans sa précipitation, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué… Mais Nino avait l'air heureuse, comme ça, cueillant des flocons au creux de sa main… Pour la première fois, Jaffar sourit.

- « Allez, on rentre… »

Nino à nouveau juchée sur son dos, tous deux prirent le chemin de retour vers le camp, dont les torches rivalisaient d'éclat avec les étoiles dans la lumière nocturne…

Mais pour l'assassin, ce qui avait le plus d'éclat en ce monde était une seule et unique lueur... Celle qui brillait dans les yeux de Nino.

**FIN.**

(1) : Oh les rimes… Pas bien…-.- ; ; ;

(2) : C'est vrai que je les ressors pas souvent ces deux-là… Oups… Pas taper pitié…Nan Totor, elle fait mal ta hache… Ouille…

(3) : 'Lord', et pas 'lourd'… Vraiment nul ce jeu de mot… NAN HECTOR TU ME FAIS PEUR LA ARRETE-LE ELIWOOD PAR PITIE ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
_Hector : Nan pas de pitié pour les auteurs de mauvais jeu de mots et de fanfics stupides et NULLES ! ! !_  
Ma-chan : Mééé elle est pas nulle ma fanficeuh ! ! ! Expliquez-lui quelqu'un ! ! !

(4) : Bravo Jaffar, quel sens de l'observation… Mais bon ç'aurait été un peu dur à comprendre si j'avais mis 'Lord' tout cour, nan ? …Deux notes pour le même groupe de mots… Et trois en deux phrases…Ahem.

(5) : De chocobo… Je m'égare là, nan ? Reprenons…-.- ; ; ;

(6) : Je vois trèèèès bien Nino remuer dans son sommeil… Pas moyen qu'elle se tienne tranquille celle-là…  
_Nino : Sniff ! T'es méchante Ma-chan ! ! !  
_Ma-chan : Mééé nan Nino… Réaliste, c'est tout…  
Si, j'aime bien Nino, pourquoi ?  
_Lyn : Ma-chan… C'est du voyeurisme là…  
_Ma-chan :O.O J'y avais MEME PAS pensé ! ! ! Naaan…  
_Rebecca : Jaffar mate Nino si y veut, mais pas MOI ! ! ! Je proteste ! ! ! En plus j'ai AUCUN rôle ! ! !_  
Ma-chan : Bah… C'est pas bien grave…

(7) : Ooooooooh… Bizarre cette tournure de phrase…

(8) : J'ai longtemps hésité à la faire vouvoyer Jaff'… Pi finalement je me suis dis que de toute façon tous les autres se vouvoyaient alors… Et en plus c'était trop fatigant… Héééé ! ! ! C'est le Nouvel An ! ! ! Chui crevée, y faut pas trop m'en demander à moi ! ! !

(9) : PAS DE SOUS-ENTENDUS. Merci.  
Sérieusement, vous voyez Jaffar faire un sous-entendu quelconque vous… ?

(10) : Pas très clair, je sais. Juste autant que ma tête… C'est juste Jaffar qui se fait ses films…

(11) : Très nul je sais (c'est de pire en pire…) Ahem. Je vais arrêter et mes tentatives d'humour et mes notes envahissantes…

(12) : _Raven : 'L'autre'… Merci…_  
Ma-chan : Rav', j'avais dis que j'arrêtais les notes…-.- ; ; ;

(13) : D'accord, j'avais dis 'un peu OOC'… Là c'est un peu beaucoup… Quoique…

(14) : … Encore ? Le pôvre…

(15) : Et un zoli petit cliché… Pas trop d'idée moi… KWA DEJA 15 NOTES ? ! ARRETEZ-MOI ! PITIE QUELQU'UN ! ! !

(16) : Je ne suis pas médecin, ça se voit … ? Tant que ça ? ! ! !O.O

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Me sens une âme de romantique ces temps-ci moi… Une âme de romantique fatiguée-qui-va-n'aller-se-coucher… Enfin fini ! ! ! Pas trop longues les notes ? Quand je commence je peux plus m'arrêter…-.- ; ; ;

Wil : T'inquiète, je crois qu'y ont l'habitude… ; ; ;

Ma-chan : AAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! J'allai oublier ! ! ! Vien ici Jaffar ! ! !

Jaffar : Hein ?

Ma-chan lui donne un gâteau… Gentil, nan ?

Jaffar : Que… Quoi ?

Legault : Ma-chan, je ne sais pas si tu as compris mais c'est pas un chien…

Ma-chan : Je sais ! ! ! Mais c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que du coup il arien avalé de la journée ! ! !

Tous : -.- ; ; ;

Et les brimés… ?

Sain, Canas, Marcus, Serra, Matthew etc : MA-CHAN ! ! ! ON VEUT UN ROLE ! ! ! C'EST QUOI C'TE FIC ? ON EST MEME PAS DEDANS ! ! ! OU JUSTE MENTIONNES ! ! !

Ma-chan : Euh… On verra pour la prochaine ?…

Une ch'tite review ?(3° fois consécutive) Please ! ! !


End file.
